The Greatness of Hufflepuff
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: When Hugo is sorted into Hufflepuff, he is disappointed, until his older cousin and fellow Hufflepuff, Lucy comforts him by telling him the story of her sorting, and convincing him that his family will always love him, no matter what. NO COUSINCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! In case you didn't know, this story is going to most likely be a two-shot, but I'd still really, really, REALLY appreciated it if you reviewed anyway. :) Thanks! Also, yesterday was Severus Snape's would-be 52****nd**** birthday today (January 9****th****) Happy Birthday to the Slytherin who died a Gryffindor. (I'm such a nerd… wishing happy birthday to a person who some people believe to be fictional and comes from the amazing J.K. Rowling's mind… who I am not, by the way.)**

**~TwiHarInk113**

**Part 1: Hugo's Sorting**

"Come on, Rose! We're going to miss the train!" Eleven-year-old Hugo Weasley called up the stairs to his thirteen-year-old sister. Rose could be so slow sometimes.

"Hugo," Rose sighed as she and her trunks appeared at the top of the stairs. "How many times do I have to tell you? We will _not _miss the train."

Hugo sighed, but rushed up the stairs to help out his sister anyway. Not only was Rose struggling with her trunks, but she also had her cat's carrier to carry as well. "Here, let me take one of your trunks for you." Hugo offered.

Rose smiled. "Thanks, Hugo." She said and the siblings made their way down the stairs and out the door, where their parents, Ron and Hermione, were waiting.

"Hey Dad, can you tell us the story of your, Mum's and Uncle Harry's third year?" Hugo asked as the family of four piled into the car and started to drive. The journey to King's Cross Station was long, and they were forced to drive the car there so that they wouldn't risk muggles spotting them traveling in a magical way. Ron and Hermione had made it a tradition to tell a story of one of their years at Hogwarts. As this was Rose's third year, they were on the "third year" story. Ron's story included a man named Sirius Black, who had escaped for Azkaban. Everyone thought he was trying to kill Uncle Harry, but in reality, Sirius was just trying to get back at the man who had betrayed Uncle Harry's parents. They also learned that their mother had used a time-turner in order to complete more classes, and Uncle Harry once snuck out of the castle in order to go to Hogsmeade because his aunt and uncle hadn't signed his permission slip.

"Do you think I could use a time-turner to attend more classes, Mum?" Rose asked curiously.

Hermione hesitated. "You'll have to discuss that with you headmistress." She told her daughter.

Before long, the family had arrived at King's Cross. Hugo watched carefully as Rose ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, soaking in every move his older sister made before following her.

Once on platform nine-and-three-quarters, Hugo searched the crowd for a familiar face. He _did _have ten cousins, four aunts, and four uncles who would be here today, so he was bond to see at least one of his relatives before boarding the train. Finally, Hugo spotted his favorite cousin, Lily Potter. Lily saw Hugo at the same time that he saw her, and she waved. Hugo waved back before quickly walking over to join her.

"Hey, Lily, did you know that _your _dad sneaked off to Hogsmeade in his third year?" were Hugo's first words to his cousin.

"No way! Not _my _dad. Uncle George, more likely, but not _Dad_!" Lily exclaimed as she looked at her father in amazement and remembered all of the times Harry had scolded James for stealing the invisibility cloak from Albus's dorm in order to complete one of his pranks.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "I assume that was part of your annual story."

Ron grinned. "Yep. I can't let my kids think you were a perfect child when you went to Hogwarts, can I?"

Everyone, even Hermione, laughed, and Rose, Albus, and James ran off to find their friends, leaving Hugo and Lily to say goodbye to their parents.

"Are you sure you have everything, Hugo?" Hermione asked her son.

"Yes, Mum." Hugo sighed. "And even if I did forget something, you could always send me an owl right?"

Hermione smiled and kissed Hugo once on each cheek, causing him to blush. Lily giggled until her mother, Ginny, gave her a set of kisses to call her own. "Mum, not here!" Lily hissed, causing the adults to laugh. Then, Hugo and Lily climbed on the Hogwarts express for the first time.

After a while, the cart full of sweets came rolling by. "May I interest you in anything?" asked the lady pushing the cart.

"Oh, no!" Lily gasped "I left the money Dad gave me for sweets in the car."

"Don't worry, Lily, I can buy for you." Hugo offered.

"Are you sure, Hugo?" Lily asked.

"It's fine." Hugo replied.

As the cousins were enjoying their candy, Hugo suddenly asked, "Do you think we'll both be placed in Gryffindor?"

Lily smiled. "I hope so. I also hope neither of us are in Slytherin. They're mean and nasty, and as bad as their rotten deatheater parents."

Hugo frowned. "You don't know that for sure, Lily. I mean, they could be really nice. Don't judge them for who their parents were."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sure, Hugo. Why do you have to be so… nice all the time?"

Hugo shrugged. "I just don't think it's fair to judge people before you get to know them."

Soon, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Once off the train, Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, gathered up the first years and led them to the boats. As they approached the castle, Hugo realized Hogwarts was both bigger and better than he had ever imagined. Once they entered the Great Hall, Hugo saw several of his cousins' faces as he walked with the other first years to the front of the room.

Lily was called to be sorted before Hugo. Nearly as soon as the sorting hat was placed on her head, it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily beamed as she went to sit with the majority of her family at the Gryffindor table.

Hugo waited patiently for his turn with the sorting hat. When the Deputy Headmaster, who was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Clearton called out, "Weasley, Hugo", Hugo nervously walked to the stool and sat down.

"Another Weasley?" The sorting hat asked as it was placed upon Hugo's head. "Hasn't there enough of you already?"

_I'm the last one, until the next generation, at least, so you don't need to worry. _Hugo thought.

"Well, you're definitely not a Slytherin like your cousin, Louis." The sorting hat declared. "And I don't think Ravenclaw's a good fit, either."

Hugo smiled. _Maybe the hat's going to put me in Gryffindor with Lily. _He thought. _That would be –_

"No, I'm not exactly sure if Gryffindor's right either." The hat interrupted. "Then again, both of your parents were Gryffindors, and your sister Rose is there now. I'm going to say… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hugo's eyes grew wide as he slowly made his way to the Hufflepuff table. He couldn't be in Hufflepuff! His parents, who were two out of three members of the Golden Trio, would be so disappointed in him. Hugo's cousin, Lucy, a fourth-year, smiled encouragingly at him as he sat down at the table, but he ignored her. Hugo was quiet the entire feast, and when he went up to his dorm, he just threw his trunks on the bed and went to read in front of the fire like he always did when he was upset. Everyone was busy unpacking, so the Hufflepuff common room was silent, and except for Hugo, abandoned. It wasn't silent for long though.

"Hey, Hugo! Welcome to Hufflepuff!" Lucy said cheerfully as she plopped down on the couch next to him. Lucy may have been Uncle Percy's daughter, but she was nothing like him in the sense that she was always cheerful, bubbly, and extremely optimistic.

"Hey, Lucy." Hugo replied dolefully.

Lucy frowned at her younger cousin. "What's wrong, Hugo?"

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Mum and Dad will be so disappointed in me."

Lucy sighed. "Hugo, If I know your mum and dad, and trust me, I know my aunts and uncles like the back of my hand, then they will _always _be proud of you."

Hugo stared at his cousin. "How do you know?" he muttered.

"Can I tell you a story?" Lucy asked.

Hugo sighed. "Why not?" he said, and Lucy began her tale.

**Author's note: I meant to post this yesterday, but was having technical difficulties with the websites. (Anyone else not able to log in at about 5:30 pm central time last night?) So, now, I am (hopefully) going to post this at 6:30 this morning. I'm not sure if anyone will see it, but… it's worth a try. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part**** Two: Lucy's Story**

_(Flashback, 3 years previous. Lucy's point of view)_

What witch or wizard in their right mind wouldn't be excited for their first year at Hogwarts? I mean, what's not to be excited for, with seven years of almost constant detentions, crazy professors who give you those detentions for seemingly no reason at all, a jokes played by pranksters such as my cousins James and Fred, to look forward to. Merlin, even my dull sister, Molly, was excited for Hogwarts.

Tragically, all that excitement came with an equal amount of anxiety. Each student wondered which house they would be placed in, and most had a house they preferred not to be in at all, whether it is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or in my case, Ravenclaw.

I didn't want to be a Ravenclaw for one reason and one reason only; Molly was in Ravenclaw. Molly and I could not have been more different. Molly, with her straight shoulder-length red hair and thick glasses, looked like a younger, female version of our father Percy. While my hair was still that Weasley red, it was curly, bouncy, and sometimes hard to manage. Molly was a third-year Ravenclaw and was extremely smart and studious. It's not that I'm not, but sometimes I tend to procrastinate a little. Molly is a serious, no-nonsense kind of person like our father, but I take after my mother in the sense that I have a more bubbly personality, and I love to laugh. Everyone, especially my father, expects me to be just like Molly, and if I were sorted into Ravenclaw, the expectations would get even worse. There was no way I was going to be placed in Slytherin, (people said I was to nice.) and Hufflepuff wasn't an option in my mind at the time, so I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Maybe then my father would be proud of me…

My cousin James was sorted into Gryffindor nearly as soon as the sorting hat touched the first hair on his head. "Weasley, Lucy." Professor Clearton finally called. I nervously sat on the stool and waited for the sorting hat to be placed on my head.

"Another Weasley, huh?" the sorting hat asked. "Well, I placed your sister in Ravenclaw two years back… but I'm certain that's not the right house for you."

I smiled. _Yes! Thank you so much for not putting me in Ravenclaw! _I thought.

"What's this?" the sorting hat asked. "You don't _want _to be in Ravenclaw? Well, in that case, I'll put you in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

_Wait, no! That's not what I wanted! _I tried to tell the hat, but it was too late; the hat had already been removed from my head, and I was forced to take my place at the Hufflepuff table.

_What an embarrassment. _I thought. I was the first – and possibly the only – Weasley to ever be placed in _Hufflepuff_. This was almost as bad and as shocking as when my cousin Louis was sorted into Slytherin last year. My father would be so disappointed when he found out. Then I thought of something. What if my father didn't have to know? I could write home next week saying I was sorted into Gryffindor. The only problem was I needed to somehow convince Molly not to tell my parents herself. This task was going to be more difficult than I had originally thought.

I quickly finished my meal and then went to where Molly was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends. She gave me an annoyed look when she saw me coming. "What are you doing here, Lucy? You're supposed to be with the Hufflepuffs."

"In case you've forgotten Molly, the houses have been more united since the second war ended, and students are now free to talk and sit with members of different houses." I snapped. I know I was being a little rude, but I hated when Molly told me what to do.

Molly sighed. "Fine. Seriously, though, what do you want? We're going to be going to our dorms in a few minutes, and you'll get left behind if you're not with your house."

"You can't tell dad I'm in Hufflepuff." I said shortly. "Dad would be so disappointed if he knew."

Molly frowned. "Lucy, that's not something you should keep a secret."

"I know." I sighed. "But I just want Dad to be proud of me. You've always been his favorite, but I at least want him to be a little bit proud of me. Just a little bit."

Molly sighed. "Look, Lucy, I know how Dad's constant bragging about my achievements makes it seem like he doesn't love you as much as he loves me, but trust me, he does. Perhaps he loves you even more. It's hard to understand, but can you at least try?"

"Molly, please don't tell him!" I begged. "I'll do anything!"

Molly hesitated. "I won't tell him." She said reluctantly. "But only because I want you to tell him yourself."

I gave my sister a hug. "Thank you so much, Molly!" I said, ignoring her last sentence. I turned to our cousin, Dominique, who was sitting next to Molly. "You won't tell him either, will you, Dom?"

Dominique smiled. "Of course I won't. I just don't see why you don't want him to know."

I grimaced. "It's… complicated." I said and happily went to join my housemates at the Hufflepuff table.

The next day, after explaining to my other cousins that I didn't want Dad to know I was in Hufflepuff, I wrote a letter to my parents. I felt bad for lying to Mum, but it had to be done.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got sorted into Gryffindor! James did too and it's nice to have a lot of cousins in my house who are around my age. James and Fred are still playing pranks as usual, but don't worry, so far I managed to stay out of them, and haven't gotten a detention yet, although James got one on the first day of school. (He _is _the grandson of a marauder, after all. How could he not?)_

_I've only been here one day, and already I'm excited for Christmas! I miss you both, but I know I'll see you again soon come Christmas. _

_With all of my love,_

_Lucy _

A week later, I got a separate letter from each of my parents. The one from Mum read:

_Dearest Lucy,_

_We are so proud of you! The only thing that would make me happier was if you were sorted into Ravenclaw like your sister and I were. Don't worry, dear, I'm only joking. I would be proud of you even if you had been sorted into Slytherin or Hufflepuff, and I'm sure your father feels the same._

_Remember how strange it was when Molly went to Hogwarts for the first time? Well, it's even stranger now that you're gone, as Molly usually just curled up on the couch with a good book, and you were constantly full of energy and were always doing something. It's kind of quiet without you, and your father and I really miss you and Molly a lot. Just remember that Christmas will be here before you know it._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Before writing a reply to Mum's letter, I read Dad's

_Dear Lucy,_

_Congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor! I always told my coworkers that my daughters would be a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, and that the only variable was which daughter belong to which house. And now we know I was right from the beginning. Don't forget to study for at least an hour every night, and don't go along with James's and Fred's dreadful pranks, otherwise you and I will have a serious discussion when you get home. Also, I miss you, too, and will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Dad_

By the time Christmas came, I had become close friends with my dorm mates and was actually beginning to enjoy being a Hufflepuff. I still hadn't told Dad about my sorting though, and still wasn't planning on it. On, Christmas Eve, my family went to Grandpa and Grandma Weasley's house, The Burrow, for Christmas dinner.

James was the most talkative out of everyone that year. He began his conversation by talking about his first few months at Hogwarts. "I was sorted into Gryffindor, which wasn't surprising, but then Lucy was sorted into Hufflepuff and surprised every- "

Dad dropped his fork in shock. "What did you just say, James." He asked.

James gave Dad a strange look. "I said, 'I was sorted into Gryffindor'. What's so strange about that?"

Dad shook his head. "No, after that."

"Lucy was sorted into Huffle -" James's voice trailed off as he realized his mistake. I glared at him as Dad glared at me.

"Didn't you tell us you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Dad asked me, and I nodded weakly. "Then why did James just tell us you were placed in Hufflepuff?"

"I lied." I whispered. "I really am a Hufflepuff."

Dad jumped from his chair. "Why didn't you tell us?" He bellowed. "I do not appreciate being lied to, Lucy. How could you lie to us, especially about something as preposterous as which house you were sorted into?"

I didn't answer my father as I struggled not to cry.

"Answer me, young lady!" Dad snapped angrily.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt warm tears running down my face I pushed my chair away from the table and flew to my feet. "Do you want to know the truth?" I asked. "The truth is I wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted you to brag about me to your friends as much as you brag about Molly, and I wanted you to love me as much as you love her. I guess that was too much to ask." With that, I ran upstairs to the room I shared with my cousin Rose whenever we stayed overnight at The Burrow.

"Let her be, Percy." I heard my mother say as I bolted up the stairs. I slammed the bedroom door and flung myself on the bed.

I had been lying there for several minutes before I heard a quiet knocking on the door. I was no longer crying, but I still didn't feel like going out to join my family.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Lucy, it's Dad." Said the voice on the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

I didn't reply, but Dad opened the door and came in anyway. He sat on the edge of the bed and was silent for a few seconds. Finally, he said. "I'm sorry I got so angry with you, Lucy, but I was disappointed that you lied to me. We're a family, and if we don't have trust, we don't have anything."

"I'm sorry, too, Dad." I said softly. "I just thought you'd be so disappointed in me."

Dad sighed. "I may not be as good of a father as your uncles, but I _do _love you, and I'll be proud of you, no matter what."

I gave Dad a hug and said, "You're a good dad. You really are, and that _is _the truth."

Dad laughed. "That's a relief. Now, why don't we join the family for Christmas dinner, shall we?"

I smiled, and Dad and I went downstairs to spend Christmas with our family.

(_End of flashback)_

As Lucy finished her story, Hugo smiled at his older cousin. "Maybe Hufflepuff's not so bad after all." He said.

Lucy smiled back. "Of course, it's not. Hufflepuffs are kind, fair people who work hard, and stay loyal to their families and friends, no matter what. It's not something to be ashamed of. Instead, you should be proud to be a Hufflepuff. I know I am."

"Thanks, Lucy. I would have never realized that if it weren't for you. I think I'll write to my parents now and tell them I was sorted into Hufflepuff, and proud of it."

Lucy smiled as her cousin ran up the stairs to his dorm. Her mission was accomplished.


End file.
